Oatleap
Summary Appearance Oatleap is a small grey-brown and white tabby with dark grey eyes. Her tabby stripes are small, and are sortof visible. Her back left leg is scarred and awkwardly twisted from an incident in her youth. She is the current medicine cat of Windclan. Personality When first in Windclan, Oatleap was quiet, shy, and highly nervous about being in a clan where hunting and fighting, 2 things she couldn't do, where highly important. Thus, she grew even more ditached from society than usual. After becoming Leafshade's apprentice, she slowly emerged from her shell, gratefully accepting her role as a medicine cat. She is generally warm and friendly. Despite all that, she is still prone to anger and spite, holding grudges despite medicine cats not really supposed to get involved with clan affairs. She can be irritable sometimes towards others, but in the end she's always just a happy little thing. She later trained with her brother Stonestrike in the art of combat, so she could defend herself from harm. Detailed History Early Life Oatleap was born as Storm to the Rogues Dusk and Apple. Apple was a former kittypet, while Dusk was born a Rogue. Dusk later died to the Thunderclan cat Cedartail. She has 2 younger brothers, Stone and Cloud. Stone, now Stonestrike, lives in Skyclan, while Cloud is still a Loner. She also has an uncle named Timber, and his two daughters (Oatleap's cousins) Dapple and Sorrel. Around the age of 5 moons, Storm and her family were crossing a Thunderpath. Her mother went first, then her brothers. Storm was crossing, confident her father was right be hind her. She was unaware that a monster was coming, and it struck her. Her father quickly grabbed her and hauled her across, meeting up with the rest of the family. Since none knew how to heal, Storm's leg grew worse, crippling her in the eyes of her family. For 2 moons, her mother pleaded with her father to keep Storm in the family, but Dusk was stubborn. He angrily refused to allow Storm remain in the family, promising Apple that as soon as they found one of the clans, Storm was gone. After a very heated argument, Dusk left the family, taking Storm with him. He dropped the small she-kit off at the border, promising her that someday, she would see the family again, when she learned to hunt without the use of a 4th leg. He then left her there, returning to Apple and Storm's brothers. Clan Life Storm was soon found by a Windclan warrior by the name of Treeskip, who brought her back to the clan's camp. Afterwards she was apprenticed to Violetshade, and took the name Oatpaw. Warrior life was hard on Oatleap. Her abandonment and injury caused a good deal of stress for her, as she started to believe she was incapable of being a true warrior. Even worse, she was apprenticed to be a moor runner, which required the use of legs above all else. After 2 moons, Oatleap had barely progressed in her training, lowering her morale even further. It was around this time she met Leafshade, the medicine cat of Windclan. Medicine Cat Apprenticeship Oatleap later spoke with Hawkstar about finding other alternatives to being a Tunneler, who also agreed. She watched the confrontation between Hawkstar, Ebonypelt, and Stargazer, crying out in disbelief when Hawkstar lost a life, and Ebonypelt died. Some time later, Leafshade approached Oatleap about becoming her apprentice. Oatleap agreed, feeling a small tinge of pride for finding something she was useful, and hoped one day she could return to her family, and help them in other ways than hunting. After a tense argument with Steppefall about the events of a Gathering, she stalked off, finding her father dying beside the border after being attacked by the Thunderclan warrior Cedartail. Screaming for Steppefall to return, she listened to her father's heartfelt apology for leaving her, but Oatleap countered his words, declaring she was living a better life than she could've with Apple and her brothers. With that, Dusk died beside his daughter, both of them relieved of a very bitter part of their lives. She was later attacked by Underpaw, a Thunderclan apprentice, and witnessed the events of the most recent Gathering, in which Dawnstar proclaimed a Tunderclan warrior as responsible for a Shadowclan warrior's death. It was at this Gathering that she realized who killed her father: The Thunderclan warrior Cedartail, but would not say anything about it. Later she got her medicine cat name of Oakleap, a very ironic name for her. After Cedartail went nuts at a Gathering, Oatleap sat quiet, until he mentioned his killing of her father. With an angry shriek, she screamed for him to be taken, but he disspeared before he could be caught. Cedartail was later killed by Icetoes. She helped with the wounded during the skirmish with Thunderclan, and showed visible shock at the puma Chewey being presented to the Gathering by Stoneteller. Medicine Cat Rebelion It was from a simple conversation about respect that Leafshade and Oatleap finally decided to do something. In secret, they planned to stage a protest: they would not heal anyone until they received the respect they deserved, as they saved lives. Oatleap attempted to spread the word to the other medicine cats, who swiftly shut down her idea as idiotic. After this Oatleap strongly began to want to stop the plan. Because of her actions, and starting the strike, she inadvertently killed Oakdrop, who has an infected rat bite. A little while later, Graydawn and Brightpaw came to see her, and Oatleap shut down her idea, while also being ashamed for thinking of it, officially ending her part in it. Starclan Misbehaving After Starclan told the medicine cats that they were now the leaders of their clans. Oatleap was against it, Leafshade was not. Not long after it, Oatleap was brought to Starclan to speak with her friend Crowflight. However, as she was getting there, Cedartail was stealing Crowflight's visage. Oatleap freaked and left Starclan immediately. Armed with the knowledge of the Dark Forest taking over Starclan, she has done nothing with it so far. After so many arguments, Leafshade came to Oatleap while she going through herbs, and demoted Oatleap back to Oatpaw. She reacted with anger and sadness when Steppefall was executed, as, despite his less than friendly behavior towards her, she had forgiven him long before he died. Oatpaw was finally told her suspicions about the Dark Forest were correct when out of the blue, her brother, who had joined Skyclan, showed up at her den one day. He had information from Crowflight, which he told her. The two then talked about their family, before the two parted ways again, and not for the last time. At the next MC Gathering, she finally came out and told Graydawn, making him swear to never tell anyone else what she had found out. She became more and more angry with Leafshade, and began to plot against her as a means to get rid of Leafshade once and for all. After some time, Oatleap, Mossyneedle (Leafshade's sister), Stonestrike, Blossomspirit, Lunarmist and Treebranch, before kicking Leafshade out of Windclan for her crimes, making Oatleap the new medicine cat. Real Medicine Cat Hours Suffered through the Whitestar thing with little crying, but was really tired all the time. She's getting annoyed she isn't getting her peace and quiet. Oatleap picked Posiepaw to be her apprentice, but Posiepaw bailed on her to find her mother. She then picked Mistpaw to be her app. Oatleap is now finally enjoying some peace and quiet (maybe? idk), but then Mistpaw steped down as Oatleap's apprentice, the second one to do so. She later decided on a young child named Goosepaw, who will hopefully be her last apprentice. The Coldstorm/Grayscar Crisis Oatleap secretly had child with a WC tom whom she named Coldstorm. Her brothers helped her deliver the child. At some point, after the move to the new territories, her brother Cloud was found dead. Stonestrike speculated that Coldstorm was the killer, but Oatleap shot down the idea. Stonestrike later joined Windclan due to his and Oatleap's main worry about Coldstorm above all else. Coldstorm was later exiled after she attacked Oatleap, and fled to Skyclan with her Shadowclan mate Grayscar. Later on, Coldstorm and Gray attacked Oatleap and Stonestrike. The siblings held off Coldstorm and Grayscar, who Oatleap told that Coldstorm was only using him to further her own agenda. Grayscar ran off, but not after Coldstorm attacked him. Stonestrike then threw her into a ravine, where she presumably died. Lunarstar Times Oatleap was one of the first Medicine Cats to be sent to the Dark Forest, and is currently very pissed off about it. Trivia *Oatleap is agnostic: She does not follow Starclan, but does believe in their existence. *Oatleap has started to see herself as cursed given how many apprentices she has gone through. Category:Highranks Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:Medicine Cats